Bei drei sterbe ich
by thedaddiesdaddy
Summary: On Three, I Die. I wont spoil anything. ( Rated M ) ONLY for possible future chapters. could possibly be triggering to some. " what would you say to me, if you knew I'd be gone tomorrow? " " Ich liebe dich mehr als ich sollte " " Я люблю тебя, ты обещал остаться за мной " " du var min første, kærlighed og alle "


( Bei Drei Sterbe Ich )

" At Three I Die "

written by: Jbnp 2018

 _Look at his face! His existence is a curse to us all_

 _eins_

Nobody will ever love you. You're not worth it, you know that right?

zwei

 _You're scum, nothing to me_ _. Your own parents even left you, why should I stay_?

 **drei.**

Gilbert Weillschmidt. Or technically, Beilschmidt. The embodiment of the Kingdom of Prussia, and the epitome of Fortuna.

 **Why is this?** I'll start at the beginning. Before the wars, and before the love. Before the deaths, and hate.

" P-Push meine ehefrau! " (1) a tall, dirty blond man cheered nervously, clenching his wife's hand.

" AAUgH, es schmerzt! es bringt mich um! " (2) the woman hissed tiredly, shaking beyond belief and coated in sweat, too weak to squeeze her husband's hand back.

Shock immediately registered on the man's face, and without hesitation he ran to the door, fearfully looking back at his love, before he ran out- onto the cobble path, looking for a healer or doctor. He sprinted faster and cried out, bellowing at anyone near, his wife's cries of anguish were repeating in his mind, like a hellish nightmare.

" **Hilfe! jemand, bitte! meine ehefrau gebart und braucht hilfe!** " (3) the townspeople sped about their daily chores, but with his cries- narrowed and wide eyes.

" theres only one person who can help "

the witch doctor

The man ran until he was not sure whether the stars he saw were from the nightime, or near exhaustion. He did not care, his wife was giving birth to their child!

He kneeled before a figure at the edge of the village, and weeped.

" Es ist kaum noch Zeit, bitte, ich bitte dich um Hilfe. Meine Frau ist krank und liefert unser Kind! " (4)

The figure moved slightly, and nodded, peering down at the man with a grim face.

" You are brave, seeking me. But the time is nigh' you must decide "

The husband's face twisted into confusion and hurt, then anger.

" Decide what, you monster! You'd so easily let a woman and infant die? "

He stood up and spit on the witch doctors leather shoes 3 times, before turning to run back to his beloved. Before he could even take a step, a voice behind him growled- the hairs on his neck stood up, as the temperature dropped seemingly.

" For each time you disregarded me just now...

Your bloodline will suffer... "

He didn't look back, he kept running home to his cottage. He ran to his wife, his only source of courage. His boots thundered against the dirt paths, the leaves scraping his forearms and he was beyond winded. But the dreaded realization of what he had done, didnt sink in until he came upon his house by the village boundaries.

it was eerily silent.

and the door was wide open.

" No. " His voice was hoarse and merely a whisper.

He got the courage to stumble back up the cobblestone, his legs felt like lead. His calloused hand lingered on the doorway, and he peered in to see-

His wife, curled up, asleep. Her hair had been braided back into a pleat, and she was wearing a simple robe.

Confusion and weariness was evident on the Man's face, he checked the whole house for intruders, or keys to this.

Sighing slowly, he went up to his lover and rubbed her shoulder affectionately.

She yawned and rolled over, smiling tightly.

" Was ist passiert, wo ist unser Kind? " (5)

His mouth became dry as her gaze became confused.

" .. you sent for that healer to help me deliver the baby, no? he went to find you, and show you your new son.. "

He cried out and paled, standing abrubtly.

" I sent no healer here! "

Both husband and wife fought all night, crying and verbally accusing eachother of the loss of their infant. But while all this happened, a cloaked figure observed from the forest line, gently rocking a squirming bundle in their arm from occasion.

" ... Hm.. maybe it _was_ best that humans live up to their nature...

" right.. gilbert? "

The bundle gurgled and whined, opening his eyes for the first time-

 _life was a blessing, and a curse_

" ... life has lots in store for you I fear now "

" your tale was not fair from the start... "

tearful ruby eyes blinked up tiredly

" but first, you need a nap "

the witch doctor sighed, and hummed in a broken voice. And on that night, long ago, when the moon shined bright-

 _fates curiosity for this child shined brighter._

(1) - my wife

(2) - it hurts! its killing me!

(3) - Help! someone, please! my wife is giving birth and needs help!

(4) - There is not much time left, please, I ask you for help. My wife is ill and delivers our child!

(5) - What happened, where is our child?


End file.
